A Day in The Spirit World
by Madeline-chan09
Summary: 2nd Fic. It's Spirit Valentines and Loke is dateless! Is he? How does he ask the fair and beautiful Aries to the Valentines Dance, you ask? Read to find out. Loke/Aries oneshot. RnR Please !
1. A Day in the Spirit World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

A Day in the Spirit World

Hello, viewers, Loke here. Today, I'm gonna show how my day goes in the spirit world. "Leo-sama, Aries-sama, Aquarius-sama, Scorpio-sama, Taurus-sama, Gemi, Mini, Libra-sama, Sagittarius-sama, Capricorn-sama, Cancer-sama, breakfast is ready!" That's Virgo. Like she said, breakfast is ready. "Good morning, minna!" Now that's how I start breakfast, sitting on the head of the table as the others sat themselves around the table. "Good morning, Loke/Leo/Leo-sama!" They would greet back. As always, breakfast was pancakes with different kinds of toppings and syrup. Virgo was a good chef. Following the flow of the previous days, Scorpio and Aquarius would be the first to finish breakfast saying something about a date like this: "Bye minna! Me and Scorpio are going on a date." "We are!" then I would say "Okay, have fun then." One by one they would leave except Virgo who always stay behind to clean the quarters and Pisa and Cesar (Pis(a)ces(ar) ) would arrive to help her since they don't really do much around their house. The others would leave in this order: Aries (she would either knit by the hill or feed the sheep and nikoras), Capricorn (he resumes his guard duty to watch over Spirit King's daughter, Felly, ever since he got Zoldeo out of him.), Libra, Gemi, and Mini (they go to the park for a morning walk then come back by lunch. It's like Libra is Gemi and Mini's mom, taking them for walk and making them eat only nutritious food.), Taurus (he randomly scares other spirit girls for some unknown reason. Who does that?) Cancer (he works at a hair salon downtown. I should go there sometime), Sagittarius (he wanders around the forest until sunset, probably practicing archery), and finally, me. I was always last to go since it takes me a long time to bathe and get dressed. I usually walk around town or train in the forest when I'm not called. Some of us including me come back to the quarters for lunch and continue what we're doing. That is how a normal day go and today is not normal. Today is Spirit Valentines and tonight there's a ball, the Valentines Dance plus I'm dateless.

Virgo doesn't celebrate since she cleans the house every 2 seconds. Aquarius and Scorpio are obviously dating. Cancer is busy in his hair salon since there will be ball later and the spirit girls are getting ready. Taurus is going with someone I don't know. Sagittarius is too dense and too busy with his bow and arrows. Libra is going out with Cesar. Pisa will probably go to the spirit cemetery to mourn for his husband's death. Gemi and Mini are too young to celebrate Spirit Valentines. Capricorn is still busy guarding Felly. Aries, unidentified. Am I the only dateless spirit? Leo the Lion, one of Fiore's 'want to be your boyfriend' is dateless?

Now, here I am walking aimlessly in the park thinking how in the Spirit Realm am I dateless, well until a came across a beautiful pink-haired lady sitting on the bench. "Hey Aries!" I said as I took a seat beside her. "Hello Leo-sama!"  
She greeted me back. Of course it was expected to greet back but why am I blushing. "Leo-sama, you're face is red! Are you sick? Should I take you the hospital?" "Wha? Oh, no Aries, I'm not sick so don't fret. Anyways just call me Loke. Okay?" Good thing I didn't stutter. "Gomenasai. Oh yeah, I never got to thank you for what you did 10 earth years ago. So thank you, Loke." She smiled a smile that can make up my day. "It's okay. It's my responsibility to protect you and if anything happens to you, I can never forgive myself." What the hell did I just say?! Aries blushed and smiled "But if you die of protecting me, then I can never forgive myself too." We continued talking about a lot of things like Aries's previous owner. Angel was horrible to her, even worse than Karen. Now, I'm eternally grateful that Lucy is our master now and that Yukino girl is also nice to Libra, Cesar and Pisa. We fed the birds in the park and had lunch in some restaurant. We watched over the sheep until 5 pm when Aries started shivering.

"Here have my coat?" I said as I remove my coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"But—"

"No buts. You're shivering already."

"Gomen. You know I could always just make a sweater." She said as she wore my coat.

"Oh yeah!" How the hell could I forget that?

"Here, Loke." She said as she handed me a white sweater snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, thanks." I said as I put on the sweater. "Hey Aries,"

"Hmm?" She hummed in questioning.

"Do you have a date for tonight's Valentines Dance?" I said hoping that she doesn't have one.

"I haven't really thought about it. Do you have one?" She tilted her head to the side as she asked me. Now, I'm trying hard not to squeal because of the cuteness.

"Nope. How about we go together?" Really hoping that she says yes.

"L-like in a-a d-date?" She's really cute when she stutter.

"Why not?" I also am trying my best not to stutter.

"I would like to go with you on a date!" She squealed as she hug me. I blush and went blank for a moment but soon I returned the hug.

"We'll go there by seven. C'mon it's getting late."

We walked home laughing and chatting about who knows what. In a matter of minutes we arrive at the Zodiac Quarters. Aries went upstairs to her room the moment we arrived. I sighed and went to the living room. As usual, Scorpio and Aquarius are snuggling in the couch. Pisa, Gemi, and Mini are watching lacrima vision. Virgo is still cleaning. Doesn't she ever get tired of that, constantly cleaning everyday? After watching a bit of the show on the l.v. I went upstairs to get dressed for the dance. My room was the biggest among all the rooms (except Aquarius and Scorpio's room since they combined it.) but its not that big. It had beige walls and wooden floors and furniture with lions etched on it. I went to my closet and got dressed. I wore a white dress shirt, Aries' sweater, a black coat, beige pants, brown shoes, and my glasses. After that I went downstairs to wait for Aries. Minutes later, she came down. She wore a white floor length gown with fur trims and her was tied in to a bun with a white furry clip. "You look great, Aries." She chuckled "You look great too, Loke. Let's go?" I nodded and offered my arm which she took.

"What did we miss?" Aquarius asked smirking while we headed towards the door. "None of your business." I said as we walked away.

Halfway through the party, Aries felt queasy so we went out of ball room and into the garden. We walk though the maze and sat down on the bench at the center. We talked about more things. While she talked she looked up at the sky. I took the opportunity to adore her face. She look so very beautiful in the starlight.

"Hey Aries?" I called her.

"Hmm?" When she turned her head to face me, I kissed her and surprisingly she kissed back. "I'm sorry, it's just that I really love you." I whispered in her ear with full honesty. I really love her that I would die for her. I love her ever since the Karen incident. I refuse to hurt her in anyway. I hated myself when I was forced to fight her during the Oracion Ces incident. I would beat up any owner that hurt her because I love her. Even when I flirt with other girls, I only think of her. All of this is because I love her. And guess what? She pulled away and looked at me "I love you too, Loke." She basically jumped on me and kissed me, her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist.

-one year later

I looked at the girl beside me naked. Light bouncing off her pink hair. I pressed a kiss on her forehead, and she moved, still sleeping. I look at her one more time and whispered "I love you so much Aries that I would die for you." I look at her hand, a single ring with a lion ornament was on her ring finger. I kissed her one more time and went back to sleep. In a few months I'll be able to call her my wife.

The end.

* * *

**A/N: Second Fan fic. RnR. Constructive criticisms are accepted. :) PS. Sinc. I can't call two people the same name without confusing anyone, I decided to call the mom Pisa and the son Cesar. I'm sorry if they are a bit OOC. They all live in the same house except Pisces. They live in a separate house. I changed the mini epilogue to a year later instead of next morning because it would be to fast. :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bells and Blessings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and Takumi. Fairy Tail Is owned by Hiro Mashima and Takumi is owned by Midknightwalker. **

**RnR, Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Aries, Aries, wake up it's you're wedding day." a blonde stellar mage said as she shook the pink-haired girl. The said girl sat up while yawning and greeted her master as well as her friend named Virgo. "Good morning Lucy-sama, Virgo-chan!" On the moment she stood up, Lucy and Virgo dragged her to the dining room and force fed her blabbing about 'you must be perfect' and 'its your wedding day!' After feeding her they took her to a bath and washed her with numerous soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. Aries, being the shy and meek type unless her boyfriend was around, didn't utter a single complain, after all the girls only wanted the celestial spirit to look best. After the blonde girl finished putting make-up onto the horned lady, Cancer, another friend of them took charge on fixing the hair of the bride-to-be. A few moments later, Aries was incredibly stunning, her hair was curled and pinned up into a bun, and her make-up was light and it enhanced her beauty exceedingly. Soon, photographers came took pictures of her with the dress, shoes, and other wedding things for the wedding album. Afterwards, Aries finally wore the wedding dress, continuing in the photo shoot. It was pure white. The main dress had a sweetheart neck and a long train, with the fabric gathered at the back by the waist. Over the skirt was a translucent lacy pink sheer and a matching, long sleeve top that covered the plain white dress,held together by a white belt. Around Aries's neck is a gold neck lace with a diamond pendant in shape of a ram and a lion, and on her ears and wrists are matching gold, diamond-studded jewelries. After a few more shots, Cancer attached her veil which was as long as her dress' train and shad two holes to let her horns pass through. The bride boarded the car driven by Capricorn. They headed to the Spirit Palace. Aries was ushered out by Mirajane and Aquarius, them being the wedding planners. Soon, the music started playing and one by one they walked into the massive hall where the matrimony, headed by Makarov Dreyar, Loke's guild master.

* * *

Loke's POV

I was thinking about what would happen in the future after me and Aries get married when the music started playing. I averted my gaze to the door where one by one bridesmaids and groomsmen. All of them are paired up and entered the hall one by one, hand in hand, with girls holding pink roses (Aries's fave flowers) with their free hand:

Romeo and Wendy (they look too cute)

Cesar and Libra (they're officially together)

Natsu and Virgo (this is purely crack)

Taurus and Pisa (Taurus finally look decent for once and without yelling anything about anyone's body)

Scorpio and Aquarius (I wonder when their wedding will be)

Elfman and Evergreen (when will they realize they are perfect for each other?)

Laxus and Mirajane (I wish Laxus good luck, once Mira's mood swings start because of the 4 weeks old baby in her belly.)

Capricorn and Felly (I wonder if they like each other)

and the maid of honor and best man: Lucy and Gray (but we all know that Gray is with Juvia, who is trying not to burst by the bench she is occupying, and Lucy is with Takumi** [He's in Slayer of the Slayer by Midknightwalker and its really good]**)

After the last pair split at the altar, going to their seats, the music changed to the song when it was the brides turn to march. First came Gemi and Mini in cute pink dress, showering flower petals on the aisle. Following them are Aries and Spirit King, and behind them are some nikoras as pages. I felt my jaw drop when I saw Aries. It was unbelievable that this beautiful being walking towards altar is Aries, my soon-to-be wife once she say 'I do' I stared at her for a long time that I didn't notice that she was only a meter away from the altar. Spirit King lets Aries go and she took my arm I offered to her as we proceeded with the ceremony.

* * *

~Timeskip until vows, Normal POV

"Do you, Leo the Lion, accept Aries the Ram as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." The ginger-haired man said without any hesitance in his voice.

"And do you, Aries the Ram, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." The horned lady said with the same tone as the man.

"Say your vows."

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." The lion spirit raises his left hand. "Your cup will never be empty for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way through darkness." He ignited the candle he was holding then he set it down on the table. Gray, then, gives him the ring that Loke holds up as if showing everyone. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Aries did the same. "Are there any objections to this wedding? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The petit guild master asked. They waited a full minute of silence and since there are no objections, the ceremony continued. Aries and Loke exchanged rings. "I know pronounce you as man and wife. You may know kiss the bride." The couple kissed. All of the audience stood up clapping, and some showering them with rice.

"Congratulations!" I expect new guild members/spirits" "I love weddings!" filled the halls which transformed the pews into tables and chairs where everyone happily ate. Soon, it was time for the bride to toss the bouquet. All women there except Wendy, Gemi, Mini, Pisa, and Bisca, gathered. Aries tossed backwards the roses she was holding and guess what? The one who caught it was Lucy, who was blushing 50 shades of red, if that's possible. One can also see that Takumi, the spirit dragon slayer and Lucy's partner and mentor, is also blushing. The party went on. As always, the majority Fairy Tail members were left passed out on the hall along with other spirit. As for the newlyweds, let's just say they're in their honeymoon doing it.

* * *

~Months after the wedding

"Aries! You shouldn't be carrying that! You're pregnant for Mavis' sake!" Loke scolded his wife who is 8 and half months pregnant.

"Gomen! But you need to stop fretting at every little thing Loke." The pink-haired lady said to his overacting husband.

"I can't help it. It's part of being a lion." He replied and swooped down to kiss Aries. They continued this until the said lady pushed the man away to groan in pain while clutching her now big abdomen. Loke stared at Aries confused.

"Loke, my water is breaking." She said while her hand is still on her belly.

"What?" Loke said dumbfounded.

"The baby's coming." Aries said.

"Oh.."

.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

.

"What?!" He panicked and scooped up and carried her wife to the hospital bridal style.

* * *

~Hours later.

The lion heard some baby crying and looked at the door to his wife's room and out came a spirit doctor. "Sir, you are now free to enter." Loke dashed past the doctor and entered the room. He saw Aries leaning back at the bed's headboard carrying a baby. He smiled at the sight and took a seat beside them.

"It's a girl. Her name is Beyaia (biyaya- blessing). Want to hold her?"

"I'd love to."he said as he extended his arms to carry his daughter. From close observation, one could see that the baby has green eyes like her father, and a face like her mother's and slightly visible from her head was short, brittle hair the same color as Loke's. "Hey Bea. That's your nickname. I'm your daddy and I promise to take care of you and protect you always."

The end.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya I hope you enjoyed. I'm having a mini writer's block (Thanks to the sun.) on the two fic that I'm writing which I won't post until Im fully finished with it. BTW, Beyaia is my own different spelling of the word 'biyaya' which means blessing in my native language. Proud Pilipina! I also don't know a lot about weddings so don't hate me if its wrong. Lets just say its the way celestial spirits get married. Also, I can't think of a vow so I used the Corpse Bride.**


End file.
